The proposal is designed primarily to develop fundamental knowledge relevant to an understanding of several key functions of cells in general and of the acinar cells of the pancreas in particular. These functions include synthesis, translocation and secretion of proteins, and the transformation by enzyme-catalyzed reactions into those products required for maintenance and growth. Such functions will be illuminated by research on the structure of glycoproteins and glycoprotein enzymes of the secretory granules and their membranes in the acinar pancreas and by studies of the relation between structure, specificity and function in the enzyme carboxypeptidase B and its zymogen.